The Beginning of The End of -A?
by Pretty Loves Twisted
Summary: Aria found out a lot this past summer, she found out her best friend Allison is indeed alive and e found out her boyfriend Ezra could be possibly working for A...But what's worse of all...will she be able to trust him long enough to tell him she's pregnant?Will Allison tell the Liars why she can't come home?And can they survive senior year without A watching?
1. Chapter 1

"I-I can't believe it"says Aria. Finding out something she wished she never did. She felt sick to her stomach as she shakes her head in disbelief. She wishes she could take it all back.

Earlier that day,we see Ezra talking to a familiar person

"A-Are you telling me this right now?"

"Believe it or not Ezra. But it is the truth. Maggie has been lying to you. This is all the proof you need" says Red Coat handing him a folder. Ezra looks at Red Coat.

"What do i need to do in return?"

"Why do you think im asking for something in return?"

"Because you just don't hand me something that may or may not be real. How do i even trust you?"

"I guess there is really only one way to find out now is there? I'll be in touch" Red Coat says before walking away just as there was a knock on the door.

"Ezra?"says a familiar voice. He makes his way over towards the door and opens it seeing Aria standing there.

"Hey,Aria...something wrong?"

"No, i just wanted to come by to see how you were doing. Did i catch you at a bad time?" she asked noticing he was distracted at something.

"Yeah, actually you did. Maybe we can get together after school? If you don't have anything planned?" Ezra asked trying not to be distracted. Aria nods her head and smiles.

"Yeah, i'll see you then" she says leaving him alone. Ezra sighs watching her leave as he closes the door behind him and leans on the door "What am i doing?" he says to himself before getting ready for school. We see Emily sitting in bed looking at a old picture of her and Alli.

"I really want you to be alive Alli...but i know it's impossible to believe" she says with a sigh before putting the picture back and gets ready for a few seconds she hears her phone ring and walks back over to the bed and picks it up.

_Poor little Emily,Still in make believe think Allison is alive still after all these years?What happens if your actually right?Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get her back?_ **Kisses-A**

_Did A just give us a clue about Allison?Is Allison truly alive after all these years?_Emily thought to herself. She needs to see what the others think of her. We see Mike downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo"

"Morning mom"

"Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she wanted to leave early. I guess she was meeting the others or something"

"You need a ride to school?"

"Nope got that covered" he says with a smile before we see him leave the house. He takes out his phone after hearing it vibrate and flips it open.

_If your mommy or big sister knew what you were doing behind their backs. They wouldn't approve of you...but i do see you soon Mikey_ **kisses-A**

Mike looks up seeing if anybody is looking at him before he closes his phone and heads to school. Hoping nobody would find his secret. Meanwhile, we see the girls reuniting with each other at school as Emily comes up to them.

"Guys..."

"What's up?"

"I think A just gave us something" she says showing her the message on her phone. They all looked at it and look up at each other.

"So, i-is this for real?"

"I don't know. Could it be?"

"Guys, come on...we are jumping throw hoops here. A's probably messing with us" Spencer says trying to get back on track. Even though part of her wishes it was real.

"Spencer's right guys. Who are we kidding anyway?. If Allison was alive already why hasn't she contacted us by now?"

"Maybe because she can't? Maybe A has her tied up somewhere. I don't know. But this is all we have right now. We can't ignore it even if it is a dead end"  
Emily says trying to convince they they still have a little bit of hope in finding Allison one way or another. They sigh looking at them.

"Maybe your right Em. Look we'll figure out what to do at lunch okay" Spencer says trying to keep a level head. As they begin to walk Aria spotted Ezra and lowers her head as Hanna saw it.

"Everything okay between you and Ezra?"

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Sorry...is it?Hanna whispered as they walk down the hallway.

"I don't know. Since we talked the last time...i don't know. When i came over today it was like Ezra wasn't happy to see me or something"

"Maybe he was distracted or busy with something when you came"

"Maybe. He was a little off earlier. Like he didn't know i was coming"

"See...you are over reacting" Hanna says trying to make Aria feel a little better but she still isn't sure about the whole Ezra thing. She shakes her head trying to forget it before walking into her class as they both sit down. Hours went by as the Liars agreed to meet up to talk about the Allison thing after school...with a little help from a friend.

"Thanks for meeting us Mona" Spencer says looking at her as she just sat down looking at the three of them.

"After our last talk i thought you never wanted to speak to me again"

"Well, we wanted to see if you could help us with something?"

"What? she asked staring at them,wondering what exactly are they up to. Aria was on her way meeting the others as she had to talk to her mom about something. As she arrived she bumped into a old friend...Jake.

"Oh, sorry about that"

"No,it was my fault" he says looking up spotting Jake for the first time since they broke up. Aria smiles lightly at him.

"Jake..."

"Hey, Aria,it's been awhile"

"Yeah, it has...what are you doing back in town?"

"Im back because i couldn't leave how things were between us. That and i couldn't leave you" he says leaning in to gently brush some hair out of her eyes before he leans in to kiss her but she quickly pulls him away after spotting somebody walk past her.

"S-Sorry, Jake"

"No...it's my fault i should have known"

"It's not that. Can we pick this up later? There is something i need to take care up" she says and before he answered her she left him. As she runs the corner she spots Ezra talking to someone wearing a red coat.

"So,Ezra...do we have a deal?" says Red Coat as she puts her hand out for him to shake. Aria gasps in horror trying not to be seen as she listens in. Ezra sighs before putting his hand in hers shaking it. Aria can't believe what she saw. She shakes her head trying to move but it was like her legs wont move for her.

"I'll be in touch soon with further details...welcome aboard Mr. Fitz" Red Coat says before leaving him alone. He sighs wondering what he just did...How could he do that?

"So, you want me to what?...Spy on A?"There is only one small problem with that plan guys" Mona says rolling her eyes looking at Aria as the others look at his direction.

"Aria?...What is it?"

"I can't believe it..."

"What? What's going on?"Spencer asked wondering as they look at her. Aria shakes her head beginning to feel sick to her and runs into the bathroom. The others look at one another and looks at Mona

"Go...i'll figure out something"Mona says getting up from the table leaving the girls. The others quickly enter the bathroom as Aria just came out holding her stomach.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Please don't make me tell you" she says rising her mouth out with water.

"Aria, you can tell us anything"

"I-I think Ezra is working with Red Coat" she says as it fades with the expressions on their faces.

_sor__ry for t__he long delay guys. Kind of been after watching the finale i had a idea to type this up so hope you like it :) and i apologize if this has been done before...i haven't been writing in awhile and wanting to try it again_


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks off the Liars returned from a little vacation finding out that Ezra could be working for A? It sounds ridiculous i know right? We know Ezra won't hurt a fly nevertheless hurt Aria would he? anyway,so something must be going on...and boy it was.

"W-We can't be doing this?" Ezra says as he was in a hot and heavy make out session with the person who was NOT Aria. The woman chuckles catching her breathe gazing into his eyes. True he does have a reputation for sleeping with his students,and currently one of her friends is her's as well. But she didn't plan this to happen...but she knows what will if they get caught.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. We already been doing this now for the past few weeks right?" the woman says getting tired of sounding like an open book but she really couldn't figure out what else to say. She's kind of stunned on how this all worked out for the two of them. Even though she never thought it would go as far by taking it to the next level,knowing they will hurt Aria in the end, but the heart wants what the heart wants right?

"I-I, know,your right..."Ezra says feeling temptation kicking back in to kis her once more passionately. Meanwhile,Aria comes out of the bathroom holding her stomach spotting her mother staring at her.

"How you feeling honey?" she asked knowing there wasn't anything she could do if she wanted to. But knows Aria has been up all night on and off again throwing up. Aria sighs making her way back over towards the bed.

"Still the same,i think im going to stay home today" she says knowing that's a good idea so she won't get anybody else sick,but she thinks it may be something else. Ella nods her.

"Okay, you get some rest and call me if you need anything" she says walking over to her daughter giving her a hug before getting ready to go to work. Aria watches her before grabbing her phone to text Hanna

_hey,it's me. Mom's getting ready to leave...don't forget to bring it- Aria_

she says hoping its not what she thinks and sighs. Hanna was almost out the door thinking it was a text from Caleb who she hasn't seen in awhile but sighs and sees it was from Aria

_Im on my way over-Hanna_

she says making sure she has the little bag. And does as she walks out of the house. Seconds later Hanna arrives at Aria's house just as Ella was coming out

"Oh,Hanna,hi"

"Hey,Mrs M ,welcome back"

"Thanks sweetie. You going to see Aria? She's not feeling well"

"Oh, i know,im not going to stay long. I told her i'd get her homework today for her" she says watching Ella nod before walking to her car and enters inside the house

"Boy,that was a close one"

"You saw my mom?"Aria asked coming downstairs. Hanna nods her head digging the little brown bag out of her purse and hands it to Aria.

"Is this is?"

"You sure we should be talking about this downstairs?"Hanna asked wondering if anybody else is home. Aria nods her head.

"Relax,Mike left for school already,and dad isn't coming over until later." she explained.

"Are you sure you could be?"

"I'll find out soon won't i?"

"You want me to stay?"

"N-No, i need to do this myself. I'll text you after i know" Aria says scared out of her mind hoping she isn't pregnant. Hanna walks over to give her a hug and rubs her back.

"Everything is going to be fine no matter what okay?" she says pulling away looking at her. Aria nods her head hoping Hanna was right. And everything will be.

"You better get going"

"Even though school is the last place i rather be right now. But it is a distraction right?"Hanna says making Aria look at her confused.

"Everything okay?"

"Not really,i'll tell you later. Get some rest" Hanna says before walking out of the door leaving Aria alone. She sighs groaning.

_Poor Little Aria. Wonder what happens if you are pregnant? The question is will you tell Ezra? Or will he somehow find out? The next move is your...good luck_ **- A**

she reads it again. But A is right about one thing will she tell Ezra that the baby is his?But if he's working with A...what does it mean for their relationship and the future of their possible baby?She makes her way upstairs with the bag and walks into the bathroom locking the door wondering what to do. At the school we see Hanna making her way over to Spencer and Emily.

"H-Hey, where is Aria?" Spencer asked looking at her.

"At home, not feeling well" she says keeping the pregnancy a secret for now at least.

"So, what did you guys find out?Was "A" text real? Is Mona going to help us?" Hanna asked knowing the sooner they find out who "A" is the better they can get on with their lives.

"We don't know,Mona said she was going to check it out later today after school" Spencer says which made Hanna nod her head.

"How do we even know this is real guys?I,mean it isn't the first time A played tricks on us"Hanna says knowing it was true,and it probably won't be the end. Emily nods her head knowing her best friend is right but she wants it more than anything to find out if Alli's alive.

"I want to believe it to guys,but we can't give up hope. After all these years?Ali has to be out there somewhere,i don't know about you but im willing to do anything i can to get her back"Emily says walking away as the bell rang. Spencer and Hanna sigh as they begin to walk to their class.

"How's Toby?" Hanna asked knowing Spencer and him haven't had any contact in a few weeks. Spencer shakes her head.

"I don't know,Im getting worried about him. He hasn't been returning my calls,text,email's"

"Im sure he's just busy with work"

"Or avoiding me at any cost" She says lowering her head already feeling guilty about him leaving her but didn't think it would be this long without hearing from him. Hanna rubs her back trying to calm her down.

"Im sure he is fine Spence,you just worry to much" she says trying to lighten the mood. Spencer chuckles lightly as they turn a corner.

"How's Caleb?He still in Ravenswood?" she asked as Hanna nods her head.

"Yeah, he decided to stay a little bit longer helping out a friend there" she says not really going into to much detail with her. Even though truth was she is beginning to get a little worried about him to.

"Maybe once he knows something he'll let us know. We could use any help we can get"Spencer says and enters the class. Hanna remained silent hoping nothing to bad is happening to him in that wonders if she should call him to check up again one day. Hanna tries to get her mind of Caleb and tries to focus on class...like that ever happened before?

"Alright...it's now or never,it's time to do this Aria...you need to know" she says to herself taking a deep sigh once she opened the bag and looks at the box reading on what to do. Seconds later she comes out of the bathroom to text Hanna.

_i did the test,will find out soon-Aria_

she texted back before resting on the bed and shutting her eyes for a bit. Hanna felt her phone vibrate and looks at the text.

"Was that Caleb?" Spencer asked but Hanna shook her head no.

"Aria,she wanted me to pick her up some ice cream after school" she lied making Spencer chuckle.

"She's trying to get better not have a brain freeze" she joked before eating her lunch. Meanwhile, Aria was upstairs turning her head as she hears a voice saying something.

"_Stay away from Ezra...stay away from Ezra_" it says over and over until waking her up making Aria catch her breath looking around.

"I-Is anybody here?" she asked but getting no answer figuring it was nothing but a dream and looks at the clock realizing she gets off the bed and walking towards the bathroom door with a sigh praying it is negative.

"No matter what the outcome is Aria...your going to do the right thing" she says turning the knobs and she walks in gasping.

_and that's it with chapter two. Im mean i know lol, well,im back guys and i promise to actually finish a pretty little liar story lol,since i wanna see how far i can _  
_go with this. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment on what you guys like to see happen in this story and i hope i can fit it in to your liking,since this isn't just my story after all :) chapter 3 on the way asap_


	3. Chapter 3

As Aria walks in she sees her now alive best friend who has been missing for _years _ sitting on her bathroom toilet holding the pregnancy test . She walks in closing the door behind her wondering if this is real or another dream.

"A-Allison?"

"I heard you weren't feeling well. I had to stop by to see how you were doing" she says placing the test back down so Aria can't see the results. Aria nods her head.

"Are you sure you should be here? I-It could be dangerous for you"

"It's already dangerous for me,Aria. And now its dangerous for you . now more than ever" she says trying to give her a hint. Aria stares at her confused before looking at her

"I-Im pregnant aren't i?" she asked which Allison nods her head as part of her was scared for her best friend. Aria lowers her head wrapping her arms around her stomach sighing deeply.

"Which is why now more than ever you need to stay away from Ezra. You cannot tell him your pregnant" Allison says which made Aria look up but once she did she noticed she was alone. Seconds later Aria wakes up from another nap and heard footsteps coming.

"Ali?"

"No,i-it's me" says Byron,Aria's father. Aria lowers her head in disappointed. Bryon makes his way inside leaning on the wall by the doorway looking at his beautiful daughter.

"Guess you still dream about Allison after all these years?"

"Sometimes i do,i guess its hard to figure out what's real or imaginary most times. W-What are you doing here?" she asked looking at the clock remembering about the pregnancy test hoping her father doesn't know about or suspect anything.

"Your mom told me you weren't feeling well,and since i had a free class i decided to come over to check on you feeling after your nap?Need anything to drink?"He asked hate seeing her sick even when she was little he felt guilty he couldn't do anything to help her. Aria nods her head.

"Yeah,maybe some juice if we have it?"

"Coming right you eaten anything yet?" he asked as Aria shook her head barely could keep anything up the past few days.

"No...not really"

"I'll go see if your mom has any soup downstairs" he says making his way back downstairs. Aria closes her eyes holding her stomach before getting out of bed and finds out what the test say. Aria enters the bathroom door and walks inside. Once inside she picks up the test and closes her eyes before looking at it which it read.._.positive_. Aria closes her eyes again as tears began to form down her face. The one thing she feared most just cam true,now is she going to keep it from everybody she knows?Including Ezra?

"M-Mr,Fitz"says a familiar voice as he turns around to see Mona standing there with a smile.

"Mona,what a pleasant surprise. Something i can help you with?" He asked putting his pen down on his desk. Mona closes the door behind her and we hear faint talking from his classroom. Spencer who was working late would be coming out from the library and spots Ezra and Mona talking. She raises an eyebrow kind of curious and wants to know more. She tries to come closer towards the door so she won't be seen by them.

"So, i was wondering if you had any questions after my offer i asked you not to long ago?" she asked making her way over towards his desk sitting on one of the edges. Ezra nods his head remembering the conversation they had a few weeks ago.

"No,questions actually,but i have a few for you"

"Sure,what are they?"

"Well, why are you so interested in working with me?" he asked which made Spencer question and wonder what are they talking about? Mona smiles widely trying to get on his good side without being suspicious.

"I think its a great way for me to get a good recommendation for a college. I know i have a lot of catching up to do. As you know i really never had the normal childhood growing up. Especially a couple months ago when i had that 'episode'. I want to change my life around,i want what Spencer,Aria,Hanna and Emily have. I want to have a normal life again,i want someone who changed my life like you changed Aria's and her friends" she says hoping this plan of her's work. Ezra gives what she said some thought and raise his eyebrow to glare at her.

"If you are really committed to this as you say you are"

"Oh,i am believe me"

"I think i can find something for you in a few days" he says which made Mona smile so glad it worked and gets off his desk. She grabs her belogings and begins to walk out the door as Spencer finds another spot to hide.

"Thank you so much . I can't wait to start working for you" she says before walking out of his classroom. Ezra chuckles lightly to himself wondering possibly how she could help for a different kind of project. Mona walks in the hallway and smirks looking around.

"Did you enjoy the show Spence?" she asked which Spencer made her way out walking up towards her.

"I don't know what your doing Mona"

"What im doing is trying to get back in"

"By making a deal with who could be the possible devil?"

"Why do you care about what i do anyway Spencer? You and the others never actually gave a damn about me before"

"Did you ever stop and think what Hanna is going to say when she finds out?"

"Like i care what Hanna has to say? In case you haven't figured it our Sherlock, we aren't exactly the best friends anymore" Mona says kind of snappy but it was true. And begins to walk away leaving Spencer alone watching her.

"Hello, Spencer,i didn't know your were here" says Ezra who is seen coming out of his classroom holding his briefcase. Spencer jumps a bit hearing who was behind her and smiles.

"Hey, Mr. Fitz ,yeah i had a test i was studding for. I saw you talking to Mona a little while ago" she says hoping to get something from him. As they begin to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, she wanted to see if i can help her get some extra credit. So,it can look good on her college application. Speaking of, have you mailed anymore out since your one from Harvard?" he asked. Spencer nods her head which she still upset not getting into one of her top schools.

"I have,but haven't heard from any just yet. So, heard from Aria lately?" she asked trying to change the subject. Ezra knows what she is trying to do and isn't going to work. She may one of the smart kids of the school,but he is just a bit smarter than her.

"I have not actually. She stopped by my house before break but it was a bad time that day. I offered to rescheduled, but she hasn't agreed to meet me. I figured she must been busy with class,and midterms" He said half lying to her. Even though he doesn't know that Aria knows about him possibly working for "A".

"Actually, Hanna told me that Aria isn't feeling well. That's why she didn't show up at school today"

"Oh? I heard Ella saying something like that. Maybe i should drop by someday to see how she is doing" he says making Spencer wonder if it is a good idea for him to do that.

"Maybe you should call first"

"That is a good idea,i'll do that this weekend. Do you need a ride home Spencer?" he asked as they reached the parking lot of the school. Which we could see it barely empty but a few cars remain. Spencer shakes her head.

"No thanks..I'll be fine Mr. Fitz,i'll see you tomorrow?" she asked staring at him as he nods his head yes watching her walk towards her car. Spencer gets in the car and drives past him going home.

"You know sooner or later they will see right through you right?" says the woman who was sitting in the passenger side of the car. Ezra puts his stuff in the backseat and gets in,

"Like im scared of them? All they are is four little girls"

"Who will do anything to protect each other_ Ezra_"

"I thought i told you _not_ to call me that?...but speaking of,how is our new friend?" the man asked beginning to start the car. The woman chuckles.

"He's been a naughty boy as of late"

"Then he must be punished...as for the liars..."

"Not to worry love, i have all eyes on them"

"Good,because i believe in due time we will have another ally on our hands"

"Is that right? Well, after Allison disobeyed us, were going to need someone to put in her place" the mysterious couple chuckle as it fades with him driving away from the school


	4. Chapter 4

We see it open to a young woman who was looking in horror and confused as she walks into the school. It's not everybody knows who she was since she just transferred and looked like she was in a hurry to see someone. Running down the hallway she bumps into someone who was a little familiar to Rosewood.

"S-Sorry about that" the panicked girl said picking up her stuff that fell. The man chuckles lightly running his hand through his short hair handing a few things to her.

"It's no problem. I don't believe i seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked helping her with the rest of her stuff. The woman nods her head double checking as she stands back up.

"Y-Yeah,i've been in Rosewood before,but im now returning after we moved a while back. Im Melissa...Jordana" says the woman smiling at the young man who returned the favor. He shakes her hand before losing his train of thoughts.

"U-Uh...sorry,im..." he begins to say until he hears...

"Caleb!" says a familiar face as we see Hanna running up to him and they share a hug. Melissa smiles lightly before quietly walking away leaving them alone as she has her own problem to deal with at them moment.

"Hanna..." he says as he was indeed happy to see her. He left Rosewood to arrive at Ravenswood which originally started out for him to try to find some information he can to help the girls and learn more about his past...and boy did he ever.

"Im so happy to see you" Hanna says not wanting to let go of him ever again. But does and once he smiles he noticed the girl he was talking to left.

"W-where'd she go?"

"W-who?"

"I-I was talking to..."

"Maybe she had something to do. Im sure you'll see her later. Im just happy your back" she says hugging him again. Caleb smiles hugging and holding her once more. As we see Mike Montgomery standing next to his sister Aria who decided to go to school today but was also looking a little pale.

"Are you sure you should be here today?" Mike asked looking at her. Aria holds her stomach trying not to throw up.

"Y-Yeah,i-im fine why?"

"Because it looks like your about to barf..."

"Mike!" says Mel who comes running up to him as he smiles catching her. As they share a hug Aria watches confused as hell.

"What are you doing here? I-I thought you were going to call when you came back?" he says excited to see his _girlfriend _and hugs her once more. Mel smiles nodding her head as that was the original plan but something came up last minute.

"I know, but we took a earlier flight. I couldn't wait to surprise you. We need to talk" she whispered that last part before seeing Aria slowly come in their direction.

"Hi...im Aria" she says introducing herself knowing Mike was to clueless to figure out. Mel giggles shaking her hand.

"I know Mike told me a lot about you. Im Mel,Mike's girlfriend"

"Well you two are all caught up i say we continue this little chat later...shall we?" he says already feeling a little embarrassed and awkward at the same time. Aria chuckles looking at him.

"You think im embarrassing you? Aww,Mikey...not even in the slightest im i done with this. It was nice meeting you Mel. Maybe i'll see you at lunch?" Aria says knowing she can't even stomach food right now but hopefully she can stomach seeing her ex-boyfriend Ezra. Mel nods her head hoping she can.

"Maybe,i'll see you later Mike,nice meeting you Aria" she says before walking away as he follows in her direction. As Spencer was telling Emily what happened between her and Ezra along with Mona last night.

"Im telling you guys,Ezra was completely weird last night" Spencer says which Emily listening trying to make any scene of this.

"M-Maybe you caught him in a bad time or something?"

"No, it wasn't that Em," she says hearing footsteps as they spot Aria coming up to them.

"H-Hey,guys"

"You sure coming back was a good idea?"Emily asked as Aria chuckles.

"You sound like Mike and mom. Im fine,besides i have its not the flu that is making me sick" she says knowing she could trust her best friends with anything. They both look at each other and then at Aria before hearing footsteps and sees Hanna and Caleb coming over hand in hand.

"So, since your obviously still alive,nothing must have happened over there yet" Spencer joked making Caleb lightly chuckle. As he really haven't told them or Hanna what has been going on with him and Ravenswood since meeting a girl on a bus named Miranda Collins. Spencer,and Emily both hug him. As Hanna hugs Aria.

"So,you never did tell me about yesterday" she says which caused both of them looking at her.

"W-What happened yesterday?" Spencer asked. Aria sighs closing her eyes before she felt a shiver walk down her spine.

"Aria,welcome back." says Ezra who was behind her. Aria nods her head a bit. As Spencer looks at Emily giving her a 'i told you' look.

"T-thank you " Aria tries to blurt out. Ezra runs a hand down her cheek before removing it.

"Maybe coming back today wasn't such a good idea. Your looking a little pale still"

"Don't work, Mr Fitz ,we got it covered from here" Spencer chimed in staying close to her to make sure he doesn't do anything else. Ezra nods his head with a small smirk forming on his face before looking at Caleb.

"Ah, Mr Rivers ,welcome back to Rosewood,or is this more of a visit?"

"A visit,don't worry,im not staying long"

"Good,i hate to wonder what would happen if i overstay my welcome. You girls better run off to class. Don't want to be late now do we?" he says beginning to walk away until he bumps into Melissa.

"Ms. Jordana...nice seeing you again. Mr. Montgomery" he says as Caleb spotted the same girl from earlier. Mel looks at Ezra back until he couldn't be seen. Mel shivers as Mike looks at her.

"Y-you okay? You getting cold?"

"N-No,im fine...c-can we get to class?" she says looking at the liars before he nods his head walking towards their class.

"What was that all about?"Emily asked as they begin to walk to class.

"I don't know but did you see the was Ezra looked at her?"

"Mike's girlfriend?" Aria says making the liars eyes widen a bit.

"That's Mikey's girlfriend?!" they said at the same time. Aria chuckles nodding her head.

"Yeah,i-i don't know much about her obviously but she seems like a nice girl"

"Maybe that 'nice girl act' is a cover up" Hanna says making all eyes shift on her. She gives them a 'what' look.

"Hanna,come on"

"Im just saying,im not exactly what you call a good girl"

"I can vouch for that" Caleb chimed in making Hanna hit him on the shoulder. Caleb chuckles giving Hanna a kiss on the lips.

"I got to get going. I'll see you girls later"

"Where you staying?" Hanna asked looking at him.

"At Lucas's until i find another place to stay. Bye guys" he says walking out. Hanna sighs watching him.

"There he goes again"

"I know,but at least he came to surprise you,unlike Toby..." Spencer begins to say shaking her head and walks away from the others. Aria walks with Hanna and Emily.

"He still hasn't returned her calls?"

"Nope,it's really hurting her though"Emily says knowing there isn't nothing we can do.

"Poor Spencer" Aria says as they reach their class. As hours went past we see Melissa in 's clas trying not to make eye contact as she feels awkward about this. And the bell rings seconds later.

"Ms. Jordan,can you please stay after class for a second?" he says. Mel sighs closing her eyes not really wanting to be there but doesn't have a choice. She gets up from the desk and makes her way over just as Ezra closes the door.

"S-Something i do wrong?"

"Oh,no .Nothing is going on. I just wanted to see if everything was okay?"

"O-Okay?"she asked as he comes closer towards her. She began to feel a little pale.

"Yes,i mean,you don't seem to be focusing today. I was wondering if your mind was elsewhere?" he says brushing some hair out of her face making feel uncomfortable.

"Im,fine..."

"Oh i know that..." he says before leaning in to kiss her as she pushes him away slapping him across the face. Mel races towards the door seconds away from opening it but Ezra closes it.

"Please,let me go..."

"I'll let you go,once you do what i tell you to do. Remember...? I didn't say you can run off to your boyfriend and pretend nothing happened!"

"What was i supposed to do? He was going to figure out something was off if i didn't. I-Im doing the best i can,you just got to give me more time"

"Oh,i have all the time in the world. But does your brother?" he says making Mel look at him.

"W-What about my brother? You said if i do this you would let him go"

"Im a bad guy love...now, are we going to do what i say? Or am i going to have to get your attention?"

"It'll be awhile, just don't hurt my brother"

"Clocks ticking..." he says opening the door. Mel runs out and down the hallway until she slides down a wall and cries until footsteps were heard. As Mike was seen kneeling down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she jumps in his arms crying while she calms her down. We see all the liars inside the girls bathroom wondering what is going on.

"Okay, almost everybody left. So, what's going on? What do you want to tell us?" Spencer asked as Aria sighs taking a deep breath looking at her best friends knowing they can help.

"I have something to tell you"

"The reason why your sick?" Emily says with Aria nodding.

"That reason is...i-im pregnant" she says with all the girls looking at each other in shock.

_OOC:Oh, i had the idea for Mel a few days so decided to see how it played out. Not sure if she'll be a main one of just a side character with Mike :) and im debating on whether or not to do a Ravenswood/Rosewood crossover in this story since i added Caleb._


	5. Chapter 5

After Christmas break we return to Rosewood finally lol...seeing Ezra Fitz the real one sitting somewhere in a room. He sighs wondering how long he has been down wherever he is. Or wonders if anybody is missing him. Surely someone possibly Aria would be looking for him by now right? He chuckles lightly to himself "Who the hell am i kidding" he thought. "Like anybody knows im alive?" People think im probably dead...or left town. How the hell am i going to get out of here" he wonders as every time he tried to leave or escapes he gets knocked out and comes back waking back up in this room. He hears the door open and voices talking as Ezra sees lights coming from the room knocking he's not alone.

"Looks like you got a visitor..."the voice says chuckling evilly as he throws someone in the room closing the door.

"Wait...! Damnit!"he says pounding his fist on the door before wondering what was left in the room.

"They aren't going to give a damn...not unless they want you for something" says a familiar voice from the darkness. Ezra tries to see who or where that voice was until a person comes out which was a blond woman making Ezra gasps.

"A-Allison...?" he asked knowing its been awhile but knows what she looks like. But the woman doesn't say anything yet. We see Caleb who came out of the bathroom as he was dripping wet wearing a towel as he comes out.

"So, you still haven't told her yet have you?" says a familiar voice scaring the crap out of Caleb who looks around before spotting Miranda standing not to far away from him.

"Geez...Miranda,you scared the crap out of me" he says running a hand through his wet hair,making Miranda chuckle lightly.

"Sorry..."she says making her way onto the bed looking at him and smiles lightly. She maybe a ghost but...it doesn't mean she can't look right?

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you finally went to see Hanna. I wanted to see if you were okay?" she says as she still cares about him. As they did make some type of connection on that bus trip that night they met. What it was they still don't know to this day but whatever it was is growing stronger than ever. He smiles lightly nodding his head.

"Im fine,but no,i-i haven't told her yet. Im not sure if i should" he says knowing he's been through a lot but so has Hanna. He can't bring up this part of his life to her at least not until things die down. But he knows that isn't going to work.

"Caleb,you can't keep this from her. She's going to find out sooner or later. It's best if it's from you,and not anybody else"

"I-I know..."

"C-caleb?" says a familiar voice as a knock was at the door. He looks at Miranda who hides...? Yeah, even though she is a ghost. He walks towards the door and opens it to see Lucas and smiles.

"S-Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to see if you needed anything?" asked Lucas making Caleb chuckle shaking his head.

"Nope,im fine man,thanks again for letting me stay here"

"Of course,im just glad to have you back. It's not the same without you. W-were you talking to someone a few seconds ago? he asked as he thought he heard him. Caleb chuckles shaking his head.

"Nah,i flipped the tv on by accident"

"Oh, okay,so how long you staying in town?"

"I haven't really thought about how long. But i'll let you know when i do" he smiled.

"Alright,i gotta get back to studying, just knock if you need anything. Guess i'll see you in the morning" Lucas says closing the door as Caleb sighs closing the looks around noticing Miranda was gone. He lays on the bed closing his eyes. As we see the blond woman nods her head.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Fitz" she says kneeling down besides the body. Ezra still can't believe she is alive after all these years. He has so many questions for doesn't know where to begin.

"W-...H-How?"

"I'll explain in due time about what happened. But we need to see who this is first" she says as he nods in agrement. And rolls the body over to reveal a beaten,banged up young man.

"Whoever he is,was in worse shape than you were" Allison says checking for a pulse and found a weak one.

"Is he..." he asked as Allison nods her head.

"He's alive, barely. But whatever they wanted with him..."

"Decided to keep him alive to finish the job later"

"Which means we better keep him safe and find out what they know before they finish the job" Allison says with a sigh as does Ezra who sighs looking down at the young man wondering who he is.

"H-have you told Ezra?" asked the Liars who were at Aria's room still stunned at what they learned from Aria that she is pregnant. Aria shakes her head no and lowers her head before looking back up at them.

"No...i-i don't know if im going to" she explained. They know her reason why as he has been acting weird...er. They look at each other before back at her.

"Aria, we know your scared" Emily begins to say.

"But if Ezra is the father...he has a right to know" Spencer added.

"I-I know,but you guys have seen the way he's been acting lately. And if he is working with A" Aria chimed in, as Hanna nods her head.

"You don't know what he'll be capably of doing..."

"Maybe he'll snap out of whatever this trance is he's in?" Emily though.

"I thought that, but i don't know,im not going to put my child at risk over a theory Em" Aria says as she chuckles lightly thinking about what she says. Which made all three of them look at her.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked her.

"My child...and i though just surviving high school with A breathing down our backs was a challenge. I-Im going to be a mother"

"Y-Your what?" says a familiar voice as the girls look up to see Mike and his girlfriend Mel staring at him. Confused and shocked as Aria shared the same expression on her face.

"M-Mike?"

"D-did you say your pregnant?"

"Y-your hearing things romeo" Hanna says trying to change the subject but Aria nods her head finally admitting the truth.

"Y-Yeah,im pregnant"

"D-Do mom and dad know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell them soon"

Im sure they'll figure it out sooner or later with you gaining weight and all. Is Ezra the father?" he asked knowing how Aria and Ezra were back them and hooked up a few times after they broke up. Aria shakes her head. As he sighs covering his mouth.

"Yeah,but she's afraid of telling him" Hanna says making Aria giving her a look.

"Hanna" Emily says making Hanna look at them back with a 'what'

"A-Actually, that's why im here"

"Something going on?" Spencer asked looking at both of them. Mike looks at Mel who nods.

"Mel's being stalked by "A" he explains making the liars look at each other confused wondering why.

"It's okay,babe,you can trust them" he says as Mel takes a deep breath before looking at them.

"What Mike said is right. I've been stalk by A, for awhile now actually. I just only told Mike a little while ago because of the threats gotten more..."

"Real?" Spencer asked making Mel nod her head.

"What do they say?" Emily asked wondering if it's by the same person.

"I really don't want to reveal it. But now my brother's gone missing,now im starting to think A must have done something to him"

"Mel looked at the usual hangout he hung out with since they came here. But nobody seen or heard from him"

"Im starting to get worried something may have happened"

"We'll help you find him Mel" Emily says knowing she wants to find Allison after learning she was alive not to long ago despite what they say.

"Really? Y-you'll help me? But you don't know me" she says as they smile.

"If anybody been target by A we help. We're tired of these games and we want them to stop" says the liars.

"Besides it all kind of started when a friend of ours went missing"Emily chimed in.

"Allison?" Mel asked knowing she read that story in the newspaper as they nod.

"Yeah. That's also kind of when the whole A thing started too" Aria added in.

"Tell us everything you know..."Spencer says as we see it begin to fade with Mel talking to the Liars telling them everything she knows as Allison kneels besides the young guy beginning to try to clean him up...at least the cuts with water and a small cloth


End file.
